Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-66.87.68.1-20140321155134/@comment-24406583-20140331144014
"And the fact that you even replied after saying you wouldn't waste your time on this page is even more laughable." I'm sorry If I made my post unclear, that was my fault that time, but I'll now show you what I meant. "'I'd go on to explain why your reasonings for each of his abilities are false, but I needn't not waste my time on this page." What I meant by this is that I wouldn't waste my time by explaining all of his usefulness in HIS ABILITIES, becasue this page isn't the time nore place to explain another warframe's abilities. I didn't try to say that I wouldn't bother replying anymore, fore if you know me, I will always reply. Again though, It's my fault that I didn't make this statement clear. "Your fanboy nature simply can't bear the thought of someone criticising Nekros, someone calling him a one trick pony is somehow enough to rile you up not to defend him properly but to insult someone." '' In which case, yes, it is enough to rile me up when someone calls him a one trick pony, because when other people start saying blasphemus, dumbfounded remarks such as that, it'll lead other Young tenno's to believe that he's like a nova, which isn't true at all. Like I said, I'm an experienced nekros player, so I know how to use his abilities to the fullest, but I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you seem to be one of those people who get off one making every warframe you see into a one trick pony, because you're too insecure, all out on your e-period about using other abilities. ''"And how about you stop referencing noobs who preach on about Nekros's abilities potential when they can't even be realised in actual gameplay." I'm referencing them because they're speaking on their own behalf, thus showing you I'm not the only one that shares the same opinion. Btw, just because they like using other abilities than just a 3rd spammer, doesn't give you the right to call them a noob. If anything, you're the misleaded beginner who can't get out of the notion of spamming something. Even though his 3rd may as well be his best ability, doesn't give you the excuse to outrule his other abilities and just use that, because they're all useful in something, but like I said, You're a spamming noob, you wouldn't understand. "I saw your Darkai First Nekros build. Either you're a noob who is completely clueless about modding Nekros to his strengths ( I'm not even talking about modding for Desecrate here but for Nekros in general ) or you're just a damn good troll. Either way, do you seriously expect people to believe your boasts that you know how to play Nekros in Endgame and you're of "great help" to your team? " I like how you're bringing this up, and oh-so conviently leaving out the part where I said in my build that it was the first ever build I did without having to rely on other tenno's builds. I never said that I was experienced in building things, for I usually, like I said, seek out other builds, and if they don't work for me, I go to peopleschoicegaming for a good reference on how to mod things correctly, but this isn't the time nor the place to be talking about my build. If you want to criticize it, go to that page, and tell me the flaws. As said in the page, You're more than welcome to give out constructive criticism. As for further explination of my build, it was meant for people who like utilizing all of his abilities, and since you're just a noobish 3rd spammer, of course you're going to say my build sucks! Of course you're going to call me a Noob and a Troller! Really, who didn't see this coming? Start using other abilities than just being a one trick pony, and then maybe, JUST MAAAYBE, You'll earn yourself some credibility and possibility recognize my build's potential. "or you're just a damn good troll." Thank you for the flattery, but now is not the time <3 "Warframes like Nekros has their potential so heavily overshadowed by others it's not even funny." Your point being? Yes, we all know that most warframe's abilities are overshadowd by others, and quite frankly, most warframe's have the same problem, your point here is very invalid, because even though it's overshadowed, it's no reason to create a problem over which warframe is best for what, but you're trying to make it a big deal when in actuality it isn't. Say that you like a warframe, I.e. Nekros, and you like using him. Yeah, His terrify is like a nerfed Excalibur's Radial blind, so you'd leave that to an excalibur to use that ability in the mission, right? Now, Suppose you didn't have an excalibur on that team at the time? The ability is no longer overshadowed by excalibur's because you don't have one on the team and you can feel free to use it, especially as a panic button. Its the fact that you CHOOSE not to because you're one of those stubbern noobs, as I said, that likes to turn EVERYTHING THEY SEE into a one trick pony. Hell, if weapons had some kind of abilities, you'd even turn them into one-trick pony's, wouldn't you?